


我与某个TSM成员的风流韵事，所得唯有一首写我的愚蠢情歌

by cloudyahappy



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, early 2000 bandom AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyahappy/pseuds/cloudyahappy
Summary: 在经历了Liquid乐队的失败之后，彭亦亮决定回到他最初的队伍，但这似乎并没有那么容易。
Relationships: Søren "Bjergsen" Bjerg/Yiliang "Doublelift" Peng
Kudos: 5





	1. 二十三岁时无人愿爱你

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xalatath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/gifts).
  * A translation of [Я переспал с кем-то из ТСМ и все, что я получил - тупую песню, написанную обо мне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414530) by [Xalatath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath). 



> 是Xal的乐队AU Bjerglift的中文翻译，原文是俄语，我的俄语水平相当有限，先用英语和她沟通确认了一些不懂的地方然后再翻的中文，所以难免有不精准或者错误的地方，还望海涵。

一声敲门声惊醒了他。

彭亦亮不情愿地睁开眼睛，寄希望于那声敲门只是他的幻觉。倘若你整夜整夜地睡在自己的车里——梦中一切糟糕的狗屎都会变得无比真实，持续到你被外星人绑架为止。

但这仍然比睡在公园长椅或者廉价酒店要好上许多。

敲门声继续重复。彭亦亮从里面伸手擦了擦车窗上的雾气，同时默默在心底祈求上帝保佑——昨夜初霜降临时，窗外还什么也看不清。他希望此刻站在外面敲窗的不是一个巡警，因为诚然他已经为对方准备好了一个无懈可击的，相当有信服力的说法（这在过去曾经卓有成效），但任何意外都有可能发生——突然之间，他不再那么巧舌如簧了。

在草坪的另一头，看着他的不是那个昏昏欲睡的巡警，而是Tristan。

彭亦亮不得不戳了自己一下，以确定他不是身在某个扯淡的梦中。

“你他妈的到底忘了什么东西在这？”彭亦亮在摇下车窗的时候听见Tristan这么问，寒冷的十一月清晨流进车厢内闷滞的空气。现在他的车闻起来比空气清新剂和他自己的汗味好了一点，还掺进了一点新晒的被单味——对他而言雾气闻起来总是有点像这个味道。

“我睡着了。”

“你为什么要在这儿睡？”

“因为这是我的车。”

“不，我的意思是——”Tristan用双手比划了一下，看着彭亦亮。似乎他正在竭尽全力表现得不受惊吓。

意外的是，彭亦亮也在做一样的事。

彭亦亮期待过，当然，在他离开的时候，比尔森会大受打击。而一旦他回到家，家里或许有一整个屋子的妙龄少女在等待他，她们大多刚过十八岁，和彼此唯一的区别只有五颜六色的头发的毛茸茸程度，以及被纹在身体不同位置的刺青。

但“大受打击”显然不包括看到Tristan在这儿，像在自家闲逛那样站在比尔森打了霜的草坪上。

“我还能睡在哪？在你的草坪上？如果条子对我感兴趣的话，那我只能说我丢了房子的钥匙，并且你们都喝得太醉了，或者大概率是嗑得太嗨了，所以你们不能给我开门，因此我不得不……”

“你并不住在这里。”Tristan打断了他。

“你也是。”彭亦亮毫不怀疑地提醒他。

现在，清新的带着雾气的空气微微刺激着彭亦亮，寒意愈盛。Tristan像根不变的盐柱[2]般站立着，仍旧保持刚才的姿势，似乎没有任何让步的意思。

“呃，事实上。”Tristan把双手交叉着抱在胸前，说道，“我仍然住在这里，所以……”

“你家的小鸡仔把你赶出来了吗？”

“你也是咯？”

这对彭亦亮而言从某种程度上来说是正确的，虽然没有人将他赶出来——仅仅只是没有任何人让他回去，何况那不是因为一个小鸡仔，而是Jensen，并且……

“长话短说。”他说，毫无征兆地打开了车门，迫使Tristan不得不跳到一边——他在那一刻险些滑倒在冰溜溜的草坪上，站定后不由得在心里感到一阵庆幸，“我得见Soren，我希望他在家。这里还是他的家吗？我得问问你，在我不在的这六个月里，你没有偷偷花一个小时杀了他然后把他埋在这的哪个地方吧？或者，你在那里用一把斧头把尸体劈开了，藏在了储藏室的某个冰柜里？”

“Peter，你为什么总是能把一切搞得这么糟糕？”

“抱歉，我和Liquid在一起整整一年半，他们都是非常有趣的家伙。”

“Soren很好。”Tristan咬牙切齿地说，彭亦亮给了他一个嘲讽的微笑。

“我真想念你那张长鼻子脸，POE。”

他说完优雅地闪开了踢向他的那一脚。尽管，寒冷以及Tristan包裹着的那条方格毯子阻碍了他的步伐，并且从身边那个畜生正在竭力憋笑的事实来看，彭亦亮可以确定，Tristan也会给他相同的答案：

回家的感觉真好，哪怕里面已经无人等待。

比尔森的屋子十分袖珍，挤在一排相似的房子里。他的房子总是让彭亦亮想起宽敞的火柴盒。令人震惊的是，在邻居相同大小的房子里常有派对，于是彭亦亮假设这条街上剩下的房子内部要比外部大得多。就像是，神秘博士的蓝色电话亭那样……或者神奇博士？彭亦亮并不能想起那个拿着电钻的奇怪家伙的名字，他唯一一次观看这部剧还是因为被迫陪着王文深一起。那时王文深染了麻疹或是水痘一类的东西，作为邻居和密切接触人，他也只能被医生要求隔离。

总体上来说，这条街上剩下的住户以及他们的房子都井井有条，只有比尔森一如既往地不幸。

出于某种个人习惯，当他跨过进门的门槛时，他伸手打开了门边的开关，确保他不在的时候没人换掉了房间的灯泡。

干燥的咔哒声之后灯光并没有如期亮起，彭亦亮笑了笑，笑容里掺了一丝Tristan几乎无法察觉的恶意。他问道：

“因为没钱付电费断电了吗，嗯哼？”

“昨天对这些灯来说是场灾难。插头掉出来了或者因为什么，所以一半的灯泡都他妈快炸了。但你又为什么要在乎呢？Peter，你并不住在这里。”

这太合理以至于让他无法相信，但从Tristan的语调中他可以听出，POE的态度已经软化了少许。

“你也是。”彭亦亮提醒他。

“别扯淡，顺便一提，客房现在是我在住。”

彭亦亮摸黑走过通向厨房的走廊，险些被什么东西绊了一跤，某个人（Spica）的球鞋横陈在地上——他不得不扶住墙壁避免自己摔下去。顺便一提，通过从卧室传来的明显鼾声来看，Spica现在也住在这儿。

而客房曾经并不是客房，它曾是彭亦亮的房间。然而现在，Tristan管它叫自己的屋子。

真是感谢上帝。

“Peter，求你了，别再加戏了。”Tristan对他说，推开他的手掌，“我知道这对你来说是个该死的消息，但不管怎么样你……总能活下来的。”

寄希望于在厨房里找到比尔森是很蠢的——尽管彭亦亮很清楚他这位故友的睡眠问题，但他仍然抱了一点隐秘的希望。他曾经在餐桌边常坐那个靠窗位置已经属于其他人，然而他赶在Tristan之前，愉悦地坐了上去。

过去他和比尔森在一个房间里地时候，总是在时时刻刻挑拨对方的神经，而王文深是他们之间的那根避雷针。但现在王文深并不在这儿……并且永远都不会再回来了。Tristan向咖啡机里倒满咖啡，按下开关，然后转头以一种挑衅的眼神看着彭亦亮，他说道：

“顺便说，我不会为了你把他叫醒，但我也不想把你丢在外面的车里睡觉，为我们的房子引来不必要的注意。就比如，我们的邻居看起来正在酿制冰毒。或者一些其他的条子。总之，那些条子知道这些……Peter，你在笑什么？”

“我的天，你知道你在说什么吗，POE？”彭亦亮摇了摇头，“Tristan，你说得好像不是你的邻居正在制毒，你像他妈的像在说……龙在灌木丛里孵蛋。”

“你想表达什么？”

『我想表达你只是个来自良好家庭的花花公子，把音乐当成一种爱好，你随时随地都能甩开这儿去过正常优渥的生活，正如Vincent一样。』

彭亦亮及时止住了话语。Tristan重重地把一杯咖啡扣在他面前的桌上，这同样使得他保持了安静。

『因为这其实不对。』

『因为事实上，Tristan发自心底地热爱音乐。』

『因为有时候你没必要和什么内心的魔鬼做抗争，也不必经历一场心碎或是出卖你的屁股来嗑一剂乱七八糟的药来做出某些很酷的东西。』

『不是悲惨就能创造出杰作的。』

『有些时候为了弹出令人惊叹的吉它曲，你必须真的热爱它。』

『并且Vincent因为你离开了乐队，Peter。』

所以彭亦亮什么都没说，他点头致谢，并且小小地啜饮了几口咖啡。这几乎烫伤了他的喉咙。但他终于开始感觉到些许温暖——就像是沸腾的开水伴随着阵阵心跳在他的血管里流动。

“已经没有煮好的吃的了。如果你想吃点什么，可以烤些东西……只能用那个平底锅，昨天的短路把我们的老厄尼送去归西了。”

说出这些话的时候，Tristan意味深长地向上看了一眼柜子，“老厄尼”被搁在上面，堆在各式各样的罐头和杯子里。为什么当年王文深会决定给这个大肚子蓝眼睛的烤面包机取这个名字，他和比尔森大概永远都无法知道了。

“我觉得它可以被修好，但首先我们要先拆卸整个房子的电路——该死的，我忘了我们之前在说什么吗？我看起来像个热情的白痴？”

彭亦亮呛了一声，试图憋下笑意，随后立刻因为咖啡呛进气管开始咳嗽。他觉得自己很有必要停止牛饮，否则他非得食道烫伤不可。

“我可没说。”

“你。”Tristan用一根手指指着他，“暗示了——噢，嗨Soren！是的，Peter在这儿，他说他有事要找你，但我没去叫醒你，显然他只是想跪在你狡辩撒谎祈求你带他回来，因为Liquid把他踹了并且，如你所见，他无家可归。”

Tristan轻松地对比尔森开口，这令彭亦亮觉得无比矛盾。

在一方面，Tristan是个绝佳的MC，从另一方面来说，他几乎不能克制住自己把他喝过的咖啡泼在对方脸上的冲动。因为当然，彭亦亮为比尔森准备了一个更好版本的解释，然而Tristan说的或许要更接近事实许多。

他并不想跪下来祈求接纳和原谅。在彭亦亮的想象里，他应该用一个大大的微笑来和比尔森开启这场对话，如下：嗨，我听说你需要一个主唱，顺便，我会弹吉他。

然而结果是，他和比尔森相顾无言，望着彼此如同白日见鬼。

比尔森在过去的六个月里并没有什么变化。看起来疲惫至极的一张脸，因为缺乏睡眠而泛红的眼睛（与众人所信的相反，比尔森从来不抽大麻，几乎从不喝酒，并且医生给他开了阿普唑仑），胡子拉碴，并且暗棕色头发也不像以前那样精心梳理。

嗯，你看到了，Peter，你不是只顾影自怜的小鸡仔，你也在彻底地改过自新。所以倘若你在期待着什么关于背叛的纪念纹身，那么是时候把你的期望值降低到一个正常水准了：也许有那么几次比尔森喝醉了，并且告诉王文深你是多么大的一个自恋狂，对此王文深会摇摇头说早知道了。

是的，王文深早就知道这一切。

“嗯。”比尔森这么说，“所以，你是来道歉的。”

彭亦亮当然不是来道歉的。但从比尔森的语调以及他飞速消失的困意来看，他意识到他可能无法按照预先设想的条件全身而退。

『或许我真的应该道歉。』

“我来是因为听说你从来没找到一个新的主唱，呃，吉他……”

Tristan用一声笑打断了彭亦亮，他用手拍了一下桌子，然后摇了摇头。

“我……就是吉他手，Peter。”

“但你并不知道怎样唱歌。”

“我们改变观念了，并不一定要有人声。”Tristan飘飘然看了他一眼。

“你这个观念迟到了五年。”

“五年前，我们中任何人都不知道如何做音乐。”

“所以你决定要回来了，Peter？”比尔森开口，他和Tristan立刻停止了互相嘲笑。比尔森仍旧站在门边，一动不动，彭亦亮这才意识到他不仅坐了比尔森的位置，看起来似乎还用他的杯子喝了咖啡——Tristan或许是从柜子上随手拿了第一个他能够到的杯子。

“听着。”彭亦亮喘了口气，“我真的很想和你聊聊，但我并不想要你新交的最好的朋友在我们聊天的时候站在这儿。他如果离开的时候能关上身后的门并且不要偷听就再好不过了。”

“也许你应该去找条子，给我开一个人身限制令？”

“Tristan，求你。”比尔森说，现在轮到Tristan闭嘴了。

“所以，Soren，你是认真的吗？”

“我想听听他有什么是必须要说的。”

“没什么新鲜的。”Tristan愤怒地举起手，“就像以前一样永远都是Peter风格的解释！好，好，好的，我明白了，你们玩的开心。”

说完这番话，Tristan终于正式离开厨房，留下他们俩独处。然而门在他身后齐整地合拢，并没有谁愚蠢地用力砸门。尽管Tristan很想这么做，但他不希望吵醒Spica。

“你坐了我的位置，Peter。”

“抱歉。”

彭亦亮向他致意，但却并没有把位置让出来。比尔森摇摇头，拉开一把椅子在他正对面坐下，交叉手指放在桌上。

“我并不想念这个，Peter。”

当然，他们俩都很清楚，这是谎话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]作者告诉我，标题“Nobody likes you when you're twenty-three”出自Blink 182乐队的《What's My Age Again》
> 
> [2]原文是окаменевшей жены Лота，直译“罗特的石化妻子”，圣经典故。罗得是《圣经·创世纪》里说的一位君子，住在所多玛（Sodom）城里。由于所多玛、蛾摩拉（Gormorrah）两地的人罪孽深重，上帝决定降天火毁灭他们，事前遣天使叫罗得携妻子、女儿一起出城，但“不可回头望”。罗得的妻子按捺不住好奇心，出城之后回头望了一眼，马上变了做一根盐柱。


	2. 我失去了它，称之为放弃

上一次他们如此这般坐在厨房里已经是六个月以前，两两缄默有如作茧自缚。只不过那时是比尔森坐在窗边，而彭亦亮背对着餐桌跨坐在椅子上。

他们都很沉默，因为上周彼此之间所有关于开口的尝试最终只能沦落为暴力冲突。他们的分歧开始于乐队，最终崩解为生活中的一切其他小事。

彭亦亮此前从未想过，在音乐上的任何异见最终能够大到终结他的某段友谊，但所有事似乎都在朝着这个方向发展。他和比尔森沉默以对，不敢向对方开口，直到宿醉的王文深踏进厨房。有时候彭亦亮会觉得，王文深放弃这一切大抵是因为已经厌倦了充当那个安全气囊，在他自己和任何不再与他志气相投的人之间。

当时王文深的出现并没有改变厨房里的氛围，但让那里变得稍稍能忍受了一点。他们对比尔森开玩笑，假装什么都不曾发生，假装一切都很正常，假装他们的队伍——王文深从最微末之时投入良多的、最心爱的宝贝——没有正在四分五裂。

早先，在他们火药味十足的谈话中，比尔森将这番话劈头盖脸地砸向彭亦亮：这里没有不可替代的人，即便有，彭亦亮于他而言也绝非其中之一。而后者甚至来不及感到生气——过往岁月里，他曾看到多少人对比尔森死心塌地，但在那之后，他反复在脑海中回忆起那个画面，因为比尔森的话而产生的痛苦开始拉扯着他，如同被水母灼烧的皮肤。他们在一切结束前的最后几周里说了很多话，但不同于比尔森，彭亦亮并没有去戳他的痛处。这很糟，非常糟，但因为，他有话想说。

并且他知道，很难让比尔森从他嘴里听到这番话，就像在下着冷雨的阴暗街道上追着踢一条瞎了的狗。

在那之后，王文深尽其所能地尝试解决问题，但他的玩笑话并不总是能对任何人起作用。他试着表现出一种，他们还可以说嘿兄弟我们大家都是朋友的态度，这在彭亦亮看来似乎相当可悲。比尔森一如既往地配合着王文深，甚至想要尝试着让彭亦亮也加入这段对话。彭亦亮开始感到恶心。于是他声称自己不得不去取他哥哥的律师发来的信函，随后将比尔森和王文深孤零零地抛在了厨房里，因为他意识到他无法再呆下去了。

不是因为王文深。

比尔森在那。

彭亦亮走过五月里阳光温暖的街道，作为人渣的避风港，甚至它也变得不再像往常其他时候那样。他想自己大约不再有力气或者能力拯救比尔森。在某些时刻，在他们中间滋长的超越了往常创作上的分歧，这并不是彭亦亮想要的。

似乎他正在变得过于依赖比尔森，而这从来都不是他计划里的东西。

但那天的太阳很温暖，几乎拥有夏天的热度，微风拂过他的头发，每走一步，离开那栋他曾经住了过往整整一年半的房子——他此前从未在某个地方停留如此长的时间——他不知为何开始思考或许他应该结束这些，在一切变得太晚之前。

让这页翻篇。

去给你自己找个新欢。

毕竟，比尔森已经告诉过他，于他而言，这里没有不可替代的人。

两天之后，彭亦亮写了一封信给他的前同事和朋友，他选择发送emil而不是再次前往邮局——反正他的邮件只是用来订阅东西的。

那甚至称不上是逃跑，那最终仅仅只是烧毁了他后路的那座桥梁。

……六个月后再次坐在同样的厨房里，感受到比尔森专注、细致的目光扫过他的面颊。

只有这一次他无法避免这场谈话。

你自找的，Peter，你自找的。

“很显然。”比尔森说着，轻轻把手拍在桌面上。彭亦亮茫然地看着他，因为他什么都没有明白。

于他而言，事实上，情况刚好相反。

“你一如既往地和人相处得很糟糕，更确切地说，Jensen已经厌倦了忍受你。我知道他的……”

“嘿，你说我们相处不好是想表达什么？”

“不像我们一样，Jensen对你所有的兴趣，仅仅只是因为某种东西……某个人。”比尔森纠正了自己的用词，但彭亦亮仍然感到一阵短暂的不满，“一起玩乐队的人。所以他不想忍受你那些怪癖。”

“没有怪癖。”

“是么？”

比尔森太过了解他了，而彭亦亮对此没有任何办法。

“你告诉他。”比尔森继续道，“说你要走，觉得Jensen会追在你后面，恳求你留下来，结果他找了人来替代你。你觉得那是同一天发生的事，但事实上这发生得要早得多。Jensen几乎为你的离开而感到欣慰，因为他没有能力给你一个……”

彭亦亮没让他说完，伸手去捂比尔森的嘴，后者摇了摇头，挣开他，然后笑了。

这些细节与实际情况太过吻合，以至于已经没有必要从他的视角再向比尔森辩解什么了。

比尔森什么都知道。他不是在从所知的碎片中猜测，而是该死的，他什么都知道。

彭亦亮深吸了一口气，尝试着不去看比尔森含笑的眼睛。现在感觉起来，对方赢了。

比尔森拿下他了。

“谁告诉你的？”

“这不重要。”

“不，我还想知道……”

“我从最开始就知道你会回来，Peter，因为你去了Liquid。如果你去的是其他乐队，或许我还会假设一个不同的情况，但——”比尔森仍然微笑着，穿着他那件灰色T恤，耸了耸肩，“你去了Liquid，所以你回来只是时间问题……”

彭亦亮顿了一会，然后，相当坦然道：

“我恨你。”

“嗯，当然。”比尔森赞同。从他眼中一闪而过的雀跃可以看出，他正在努力不笑。彭亦亮感激于他好歹没像刚刚那样让他感觉更加糟糕。

好的，如果你还记得你把他抛下逃走时的情况，比尔森现在拥有该死的一切幸灾乐祸的权力，尽管那还称不上是幸灾乐祸，就像是维卡教的三倍法则：无论善恶都会三次返还与你。

“总之，给我你的车钥匙，我会把它开进车库里。如果不这样，会有人趁我们睡着尝试着闯进去或者卸了它的轮胎。”比尔森又郑重地说，“我记得你仍然很在乎你车上的音响，我不会刮坏你的车的，我保证。”

事实上，彭亦亮之前一直在思考卖掉车的备胎以及音响，不论它对他来说有多珍贵——他买下它的时候花了很多钱，对此王文深这样调侃：他们说你开着个破烂，但你的音响缓冲能让这地方所有的女人高潮——然而现在钱对他而言更加重要，因为，他真的囊中羞涩。

在这方面，比尔森对他和Jensen的关系保持沉默只说明两件事：比尔森不知道，或者他不想再继续打击他了。

“如果万一。”彭亦亮对他说，带着犹豫把钥匙放进比尔森伸出的手中，“我相信你会照顾好我的宝贝，但如果你刮花了它，你来赔。”

“懂了。”比尔森微笑着回答。

就好像他们从未分开过六个月，就好像那错误的一年从未发生过一样。

对彭亦亮而言，这种感觉依旧是全然错误的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题原文Я проиграл, считай, что мы квиты，来自Fall Out Boys的《Snitches and Talkers Get Stitches and Walkers》的歌词"I lost it, called it quits"。


End file.
